


Need

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Grinding, Kissing, M/M, kiss prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: 65: One Small Kiss, Pulling Away For An Instant, Then Devouring Each Other
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Kudos: 93





	Need

It starts off slow and Logan expects to be able to control himself - Until he pulls away and sees the soft look on Remus's face, anyway, and then something else comes over Logan and he reaches out again, dragging Remus in for another kiss.

Remus immediately kisses back, just as desperate and rough as Logan, settling in his lap and moaning into his mouth. One of Logan's hands rests on the back of Remus's neck and the other moves down to grip his thigh.

It's so easy to settle into a comfortable rhythm with him. Their hips rock and they whimper and moan into the kiss and Logan's grip on Remus's thigh tightens, desperately trying to pull him in even closer.


End file.
